chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bats in the Belfry
The Chuckle Brothers attempt to clear bats out of a church belfry. Plot Paul and Barry head to the church to see the Vicar to clear out his bats in the church clock. After they greet each other they go inside to find the bats. Barry is scared but Paul doesn't want Barry to leave. First thing they do is to check in the well hidden places to see if there are any bats. E.G The clock mechanism. Paul pranks Barry by pretend he has a bat on him but Karma comes to him when a real bat comes on his neck. They run outside the clock which makes the Vicar suspicious and he decides to check inside but get's bitten by the bat (Paul and Barry are hiding by the way) Paul and Barry head back inside wearing a fencing helmet and are holding a net. Barry finds a trapdoor causing Paul to fall down. Paul and Barry try to get rid of the rest of the bats by hitting the wall but the bat keeps popping in and out. It finally rushes out but unfortunately lands on the clock. Paul get's an idea of scaring the bat by waiting for the bell to strike 2. When it reaches 2 o'clock the bell does not ring which makes them confused. The Vicar tells it hasn't rung for ages because of the mechanism. The 2 go and investigate the mechanism and find that the problem is inside the bell because of a bird's nest. While Paul is inside Barry rings the bell by the handle which makes the bell work (He rings it 2 times). They think it has scared the bat but when they come outside the bat is still there. Paul suggests sending Barry up to the outside of the clock to get rid of it while Barry votes in ringing the bell again. Barry's idea wins. While they sort it out the Vicar puts the kettle on. Paul comes up to Barry who is turning the handle. After he hears about the Vicar making some tea, Barry turn the handle really fast.to finish the job. When Barry is done they go outside and meet the Vicar with the tea. The Chuckles get confused because the key was missing to activate the bell until they realise the handle turns the Clock Hands. They run inside to stop the hands turning really fast. When they are done they open the door to find it falling apart and the Clock hands have come off. When they get outside they find the Vicar (who is still holding the tea) with one of the hands down his shirt. When Paul and Barry eventually find one of the hands they try to get it out but make the Vicar drop the cups onto the floor. When the cups are back on the tray the Vicar rants on about the mess they have made. Finally when he is done ranting they check inside the teapot as the tea has gone cold and find a bat in there. The vicar runs off scared, and Paul and Barry follow him. Paul then decides to ring Jock The Clock to ask for some parts delivered. When they arrive the Vicar, Barry and Paul head to the clock to fix it but the Vicar is unsure that they can handle it (Then falls in the trap door). When the Vicar comes out he hears noises so hides behind one of the graves with a cricket bat for protection. When Paul and Barry come out they tell the Vicar it's fixed and that they have improved it. When he asks what they have done they say he turned it into a cuckoo clock. The Vicar chases them out the building. Barry wonder where those bats got to and don't notice the bats are on the Chuck Mobile. Trivia * The very first part to the very first song after the theme song sounds exactly like Joy To The World. * The BBC is mentioned in this episode but only BBC1 and BBC2 because this was before BBC3 was created. Instead of British Broadcasting Cooperation Paul calls it the British Bats Conservation. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Richard Preddy Category:Episodes Written By Gary Howe